Tres Duendes
Notes: :*Spawns around D-4 to E-5, along with its follower, Duendes' Amoroso; every 21-24 hours. ::* If the Fomor Black Mage is alive, it will despawn. Tres Duendes and Duendes' Amoroso will spawn immediately in its place. ::*If the Fomor Black Mage is dead, Tres Duendes and Duendes' Amoroso will spawn normally. ::*If Duendes' Amoroso is killed, Tres will not resummon Fomor pet. :::*Three days later I came back and Duendes' Amoroso was still not up. :*Shifts between three distinct "stances" throughout the course of the fight where the bats arrange themselves in a different position. ::*Its first stance is like that of any other Bat Trio, using moves such as Sonic Boom and Jet Stream (plus other CoP area-specific moves for Bat Trios). ::*In its second stance, the three bats arrange themselves vertically. In this stance, it Triple Attacks every round similar to Unstable Cluster. In this stance, it gains access to a move called Train Fall, which drains 100+ HP from its target. ::*In its third stance, the three bats arrange themselves horizontally. Its attack speed drops dramatically, but its attack power rises tremendously. In this stance, it gains access to a move called Knife Edge Circle, which is a frontal AoE attack which stuns and heavily poisons (20 hp/tic) its targets. :*Susceptible to Gravity and Lullaby. Light Shot failed on two shots. :*Susceptible to Shadowstitch. :*It is possible though unlikely to get all 3 drops at once, however it is also possible and also unlikely for you to get none of the drops. :*Killable by: 5-12 characters in this level 40 capped area. Historical Background Tres Duendes is Spanish. It is usually translated as "Three Goblins" or "Three Elves", though "Three Duendes" is probably the best translation. In Spanish a "duende" is like a gnome or dwarf. A "Duende" is a small and magic (folk) creature. In Spanish folklore (Iberian Peninsula, expanded to Mexico, Central America, and South America too), the Duende is a type of house spirit, a fairy which appears as a middle-aged woman dressed in green robes and with long icicle-like fingers. They are extremely jealous of humans and are known to take over houses, throwing things and moving furniture about. Duende is apparently derived from the Spanish words duen de casa, meaning "lord of the house". Duende is also a Spanish concept which refers to a creative force, a force, an energy which comes from within, fueling the drive to produce a work of art (in any form). It is considered a force of spontaneous creativity. While the entire range of arts are considered to have duende, duende, they felt, was concentrated in music, dance, and poetry when spoken. It is also sometimes used to refer to a charm or magnetism an artist or performer has over their audience, captivating them with their work. Duende is frequently considered a very hard word to translate due to the lack of a word for the concept in other languages. category:Bestiary category:Bat Trios category:Notorious Monsters